Spellbound Dolls
by Mantyke30
Summary: We all have our reasons to fear dolls and doll makers. Rated M just to be safe. Multiple Characters.


Hello everyone! Sorry for deleting one of my other stories. I feel like it should be rewritten. And it is difficult to work with non-canon characters. Hopefully this one would stick. Do have fun reading (/ *w*)

Also always remember that Hetalia is owned by the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>No one can protect themselves from Loneliness.<p>

It works its way into people's hearts one way or another.

There are those who are surrounded by people but still feel lonely; finding no respite in their surroundings. Perhaps they want to belong to a different crowd or cannot find someone who they could connect with. Forced relations are often easily discarded.

There are those who truly are lonely; isolated from others and cling desperately to those who are closest to them. They feel a small tug of guilt to whoever they cling to. Even introverted countries want a friend or two.

There are those who are subjected to isolation beyond their control.

They are possessive of their friends and wary of them too. They fear of being left alone. There are only a few who can handle loneliness by themselves.

Because of that they are corrupted in the inside. Far less are those who are aware of it. Their wariness makes it difficult to find potential friends.

Nations can feel the same way.

Some nations are subjected to isolation due to their geographical location. Groups of countries such as Europe, South America, Africa and most of Asia are what they call the lucky ones.

Countries like Iceland are drawn to the closest group they can find like the rest of the Nordics no matter how strange they are. Besides Hong Kong, Iceland goes off with Mr. Puffin or sometime with Norway.

Canada and a few other countries go through great lengths for company and have to try twice as hard to find friends. He is lucky to have Cuba, Prussia and Kumajirou. His pet polar bear doesn't exactly count as much, but they keep each other company at night.

Russia is close to the Baltics, Asia and Europe but the personification either has forced friendships or none at times. Secretly he is thankful whenever there is a G8 or Allies meeting. He doesn't appreciate Belarus' persistence though but appreciates her presence in rare occasions. Because of isolation his people skills are horrible.

Prussia is a special case. He is technically surrounded by a lot of countries but is happy with at least one. He forged a drinking party with Denmark, Australia and a few others who could use a drink.

Loneliness can take its toll however. England is one very good example. Although he does not show it, the former empire struggles to keep his strong façade up all on his own. His debatable relationship with France and America does little to help, especially his former charge.

Oceanic countries either stick together or go about on their own. Divided by miles of water they are accustomed to isolation. Most of them don't bother to attend world meetings and depend on Australia and New Zealand, the two nations who actually go to them, to relay whatever they discussed.

It can be difficult to admit that one is lonely. They keep it to themselves and force smiles and laughter around the other personifications. By the time they have to disband, they put on their façade for a few more moments before slowly walking back to their homes in a gloomy stupor. They rely on their own free will to handle it.

But what if they couldn't?

* * *

><p>He smiled as he carefully stitched the seams together, careful not to poke himself with the needle. The circle radiated a dim blue light while he whispered into the doll's "ear". He chose the best material he could find; different colors of soft felt for the entire body, hair and clothes.<p>

Smaller sizes of felt make up the hair and eyes and manually stitches the mouth. He inserted just enough soft toy filling to make it squishy and huggable before closing it.

It was over seven inches tall and around five inches wide. He smiled fondly at the plush toy, petting it gently. He stroked its head, inspected the stitches to see if the stuffing was coming out and added the finishing touches.

Then he laid the plush toy down onto the middle of the circle and chanted while placing both hands on the toy's chest. The circle glowed brightly and a blinding flash of light enveloped them both. He opened his eyes when the light died down and gingerly poked the toy on the chest a few times between intervals.

"…"

The doll stayed still, staring back at him with lifeless eyes. The young man frowned, sighing while the magic circle slowly lost its light. He must have done something wrong or mispronounced the words. He checked the ripped page he managed to sneak back and tried again, channeling more magic into the doll.

The magic circle took a red hue and sparked. He gritted his teeth in concentration, ignoring the crackling sounds. After the light faded he lurched forward, head spinning as he managed to prevent his fall. Black dots swarmed his vision but he focused it on the doll. He groaned when it didn't move an inch.

It wasn't the first time it failed, consecutively by the way, but at least the plush toy did not go up in flames or disappeared to god knows where. His trashcan was filled with burnt felt and singed stuffing. This one stayed intact, saving him the labor of making a new one.

"..I'm missing something…" he muttered to himself, getting up shakily and slowly taking the doll in one hand while cleaning up his sewing supplies with the other before heading to his bedroom. He placed both on an empty shelf and let out another sigh.

With a wave of his hand the shelf's door closed and was sealed. He looked at the clock and groaned. 04.00 am. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and practically crashing onto bed; not bothering to change to night wear. He would have to find where he'd done wrong in the morning.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly the meeting room was slightly quieter than usual. By slightly meaning only a few nations were TALKING from the top of their lungs. Not screaming no not yet.<p>

Germany managed to keep Italy preoccupied by bringing a rubik's cube and allowed him to play with it. The Italian nation was determined to match all sides by the end of the meeting and proceeded to twist the cube while wondering if he could make it look like his tri-colored flag. They were gathered to discuss the persistent problem of global warming.

America crossed his arms. "…Isn't that giant hole on top of Antarctica or something? So shouldn't it be their problem?" he asked.

England _tsk_-ed and whacked him with his newspaper. "…It is everyone's problem you git. For all we know the fireworks you set off in Disneyworld is the reason why it never closes at all!"

America gasped and stood up. "…take that back! Disneyland is a place of happiness and where dreams come true! Fireworks are essential! Blame China then he's the one who made them! And don't hit me with a newspaper!"

"Ayiah don't pin the blame on me aru! You're the one who overuses them!" he Asian nation yelled, standing up as well.

"Well it is still polluting the air maybe you should stop making them!"

"Then you will whine about not having the conventional celebratory fireworks aru!"

"Perhaps it is because Angleterre decided industrialism is the only way to move forward."

"Oh sod off, frog! Everyone else followed suit anyway including you!"

"…maybe we can implement a policy on clean air and reducing plastics…"

"Yo Canada I would seriously do that but a lot of people are saving their plastic bottles for a chance to throw it at that beaver whats-his-face!"

"…That's your fault for bringing him over to your place…"

"…well it's your fault for making his face so easily targetable bro."

"WAIT I GOT IT! AND IT'S NOT ABOUT SUPERHEROES THIS TIME!"

Several nations looked at America curiously. A plan without superheroes…why how peculiar!

He grinned while adjusting his glasses. "I propose a policy on clean air and reducing plastics whenever possible!"

Canada inwardly fumed. "…b-but America that was my idea!"

"Oh yeah well I just said it louder cause no one can hear you unless you actually speak up dude." He said as a matter of fact.

Denmark laughed. "Way ahead of you, man. We Nordics have spent years recycling plastics and changing to gas with lower lead content!"

"…while investing much on incinerators fortified with cleaning mechanisms to reduce the harmful emissions it spews up afterwards…" added Norway.

America frowned, crossing his arms. "…so that's just saying you're burning everything and polluting the air you know…"

"…says the country who buries them underground and chemicals leach into the soil."

"So?! Where the hell am I supposed to put them? Landfills? Currently doing that and they're almost full!"

England snorted. "That means you should lessen your rubbish."

"Right back at ya, England! You waste tons of food every year based on what that guy in the travel channel said!"

"What a load of rubbish!"

"Dude, EXACTLY!"

England stood and tried sizing up a smirking America.

That was only half of the meeting room.

Some nations had taken interest in the Allies', plus Canada and the Nordics, bickering while a few took notes. Incinerating garbage with high powered cleaning features sounds like a cool idea. Germany took the time to note down what each nation was blaming the other for and hoping to discuss that instead. Italy was still struggling to get more than two panels in solid colors.

The other half of the meeting room comprised of nations who were patiently waiting for the Allies to get their shit together and proceed or waiting for Germany to call them off. Some have broken off into their respective cliques and talked amongst one another.

New Zealand was one of the few who could claim themselves as "too busy to deal with this right now."

He was writing down a proposal that his boss asked for about the pros and cons of an oil rig in the south island. His progress was slow but steady and his stream of thoughts flowed with ease until a bored Australian decided to peer into his work. He was quiet but was tilting his head like a dove several times. The former knew the tell-tale signs of what would came after.

The curious one.

Australia peered over his brother's work; wondering why the other hasn't talked to him yet and decided the paper he was writing was more important that talking to him

"Oi Kiwi… whatcha doin?" he asked. He had to shift on his seat in order to try and get a glimpse of what he was doing, tilting his head in different angles.

New Zealand sighed and looked at him briefly. "I have to write a report on something. You know that oil rig thing in the south island? It's not something my people like but my boss is asking for this by tomorrow. I'll get back to you when I'm finished okay?"

The pouting one.

Australia pouted. "But those things take days to finish! Why don't we join in the fun and argue with them a bit! We're technically environmentally friendly nations, aye? We live for eco-friendly stuff!"

His sheep-loving brother nodded but continued writing. "They seem to be rather preoccupied with their arguments oz. Now's not the right time to jump in."

"They're always in an argument! We waste 50% of the time waiting for them to cool off!"

"That's just enough time for me to finish at least 50% of my report."

The whining one.

"But I'm bored!" he whined. New Zealand chuckled. "…aren't we all who're not part of their argument? I wanted to discuss the policy Canada mentioned but he's caught up with something. There are lots of things you can do with plastic after it's used for its main purpose."

Australia sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll ya can't do anything if you don't talk. I'm wonderin' why Germany hasn't called their attention yet. Guess I'll just talk to Prussia. Sorry for botherin' ya mate and do your thing."

New Zealand's head snapped up as he watched the back of his brother heading towards Prussia who was bothering Austria and Hungary. The younger nation frowned and looked down on his paperwork. Prussia was Aussie's drinking buddy aside from Denmark so it was only natural that he would go to him. Prussia didn't really look like he was having fun with Hungary scolding him for the nth time. Soon the two were noisily enjoying each other's' company.

He sighed and continued writing, glancing up once in a while to check if Germany had decided to break them off. The argument had died down to the point where they were seated and the other nations had begun to give their opinions. Canada managed to take back his idea from America and managed to have an open forum on how each country with similar existing policies started implementing them.

New Zealand eyed a few particular countries, taking in how they dress, their eye color and any distinct features. He stopped writing the tenth paragraph and began to sketch them in chibi form in a notebook he brought with him, smiling a little despite how many times he had to erase lines. Japan was sitting nearby and could not help but look at the notebook the other was drawing on.

The sketches were crude but the shapes were distinguishable. Indentations of previous sketches were barely visible but hinted the young nation's past time. Known for his country's artistic skills, Japan excused himself from the nation he was speaking to and turned to look at him.

"I did not know you liked to draw New Zealand." He said.

He looked at Japan and turned red, closing his notebook. "O-Only when I am in the mood…but it's not much. I prefer references that move compared to pictures. I get better angles this way though it is much more difficult that references online."

Japan nodded in understanding. "I must agree. It can be frustrating when they keep moving however. I am willing to teach you a few tricks if you want. Chibi's are a good way of practicing for the harder full body portraits. Proportion is a difficult thing."

The younger nation gave him a small smile. "That would be wonderful. I'll let you know when I do. Proportion is something I can't grasp no matter how many tutorials I tried to go through. I will contact you and see when we have the time." He replied.

Japan nodded again and returned to his previous chat. New Zealand kept his notebook, slightly annoyed that he only managed to draft two. He redirected his attention to Switzerland as he described their incineration scheme. He wrinkled his nose; incineration is something he would only do in a small scale.

Canada quietly sat next to him, giving him a small smile.

"…too noisy for you?" New Zealand asked.

Canada nodded and set Kumajumbo on the table. "Everyone toned down but the charade earlier hurt my eardrums. Besides, I was lucky that my opinion was heard that time. I don't think I'd get lucky for a second time."

New Zealand nodded. "Well feel free to take Aussie's seat. I'm sure he won't be coming back anytime soon." he said, turning his head at the sounds of his loud older brother bickering with Denmark and Prussia. A sad smile appeared on the older nation's face but quickly disappeared as soon as it came.

"I wonder if it's worth being that loud." He mused.

New Zealand shrugged. He often wonders about that as well.


End file.
